A Crystal of Happiness
by DigiDawg2
Summary: Tired of mundane trivialities of monitoring time Glaive decides to peek into one of many possible futures of the el gang. Think of It as a nice possible alt ending to Elsword. Partly influenced by something my girlfriend said in game. Pairings... you'll see


A Crystal of Happiness

By DigiDawg

Glaive's POV:  
As pieces of time and space floated all over so did a masked man floating around with a bunch of crystals. The masked man let out a yawn as he watched the crystals orbit around him. "Man...its times like this that makes me with I wasn't the administrator of time" he let out with a bored sigh. _I wonder what the el gang is up two nowadays…_ he picks up a crystal and looks inside of it.

Peering inside the crystal it brings me to a house. "Ok let's get closer now" I say to myself as I use my remote control to steer to the window. "Oh my, what a cutie" I say to myself as I see a young Elvin beauty yawn and stretch in her bed. "Aaaahmmmmmm! That was good!" She said as her chest bounced. I knew those boobs anywhere; they belonged to the group archer, Rena. I watched as she hopped out of bed and into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She came out of the bathroom with her eyes closed and a refreshed smile on her face.

Rena's POV:  
It was a beautiful Saturday morning. "Mmmmmaahh :3" I let out as I rubbed my cream panties_. Last night was wonderful 3_ I placed my hand on the window as my ring clicked against the glass. _Feels nippy outside… _ as I look outside to see Elsword outside raking up some leaves on the lawn. I felt myself grow hotter as a blush came across my face and a tingle of heat and happiness run thru my body as I watch him work. I look at my ring and smile_. To believe it's been 5 years since that wonderful day you proposed to me...it's like every day is our honeymoon 3_ "now, what to wear..." I mumble to myself as I walk to my underwear drawer, and shifts thru it. "Hmmm now what to wear to drive him crazy today?" I say to myself with a mischievous grin. "Ah these should do it" I say to myself as a pull out a pair of soft suntan pantyhose from my draw. _Hehe had I known earlier that Elsword had a stocking and nylons fetish, I could've stolen him away a long time ago. No wonder eve had an edge for a while._ I sit on the bed as I open up one hole and slide my foot gently inside; the hose kissed my toes lovingly as if it already knew I meant to cause some flirtatious mischief with my Elboy 3. I guide the hose up to my knee as I slide my other foot into the other hose and repeated. Then I stood up and wiggled my hips as the hose slowly consumed my thighs and slid over my hips. "Hehe he'd probably attack me right now if he was in here :3" I giggled to myself as I posed my slender body in front of our mirror. "Hehe, as much as I'd love to prance around like this, what would little Akiyo-kun think? _ Mommy's nakie! Mommy's nakie! ^o^. _ I blushed at the thought because that actually happened to us one time.

I slide on a green skirt which came down to the knee and had a black horizontal stripe on the edge, along with silky white blouse. I slipped on some white bunny slippers that Elsword had gotten for me when we first got this house. "Hehe, they're still as soft as the day he got them for me."As I wiggle my toes in them. "Hehe how about I go and make my men some breakfast 3."

I head downstairs and into the kitchen pondering what to make for breakfast. "Omelets sounds like a plan" I said to myself as I opened the fridge and took out some eggs cheese and sausage and get to work.

"Splash Explosion!"

"Kyaaah!" I shrieked startled. I look out the window to see my husband launch our child in a leaf rocket into the air.

"Weeeeeeeee, hahahahaha!" Went Akiyo, our four year old son, twirling in the air with the leaves.

"Kyaaaaah! My baby!" I shriek as I rush outside.

"Yup! Gotcha!" Said Elsword as he scooped up the giggling infant out of the air.

"Hehe hahaha! Do it again daddy!" Laughed Akiyo.

GRrrrrrahh, Elsword you blockhead give me my baby!" I shouted as I stormed towards them and snatched akiyo from his arms.

"Ah look its mommy, she's come to play with us" smiled Elsword with a sweat mark on his face.

Elsword's pov:

"Yes mommy come play with us!" Cried Akiyo as he hugged Rena's boobs. Rena blushed a bit and calmed down, kissing him as she held him. _Hehe he has the same effect as me when I grab Rena's boobs. Hehe I may have a rival._ I smile as I look at my family, mother with child in her arms. I walk over to the two of them.

"Hehe, he really does look like you Hun." I chuckle. "He has you're face an pointy ears"

"Well he has your eyes Hun and you're hair style" she chuckled as she played with his hair

"Even though it's blonde like yours? I replied. In actuality he did have my type of spiky hair and he also had my red eyes. I smiled as a he lifted his head off his moms chest long enough to stick his tongue out and grin, his spiky blonde bangs resembling my own (think dark priest hair with a lil less side bangs and Rena's elf ears poking out and that's our boy) .

"Come Akiyo lets go finish up these leaves so we can eat breakfast and get ready for our guests this afternoon."

"Guests daddy?" Akiyo looked at me puzzled

"Yes guests. Did you forget that your parent's friends were gonna stop by today?" I asked him.

"Do you mean the ones you saved the world with daddy?"

"Yes son, the very same ones." I replied

"Hehe. Wasn't that all a just a bed time story daddy?"Akiyo asked with a cynical smirk on his face. _When and where did he learn to become cynical? _

"Well of course it's true sweetie." Chimed in Rena. "Every story we tell you is true" as she hugged him; her chest on his head.

"Well…. I guess If you say it's true mommy… then I guess I'll believe you ^_^" giggled Akiyo.

"What? You believe your mother but not me? I say in disbelief. I sit there with a stupid look on my face, watching my family laugh at me when we all stop to a knocking on the door. It was a pretty large knock as we all heard it from the back yard.

" Hey Elbaka, open up! We got here a little early!"

"Uhhhh you don't think that's who I think it is do you Rena?" I ask her.

"You know hun… I think it is Ai-chan" she replied. We all get up and head to the door.

"Who is it mommy?" asked Akiyo.

"Well sonny that's one our friends from our stories your daddy told you about." Replied Rena as she grabbed the handle and began to open the door.

**Digi: Hey guys hows everything? This was just a cool Idea I thought up to pass the time while I work on my first story since i hit the dreaded writter's block. Anywho, comments and reviews are greatly appriecated and maybe even a little comentary from the elgang themselves might make an apperance too. whell tootaloo**


End file.
